


Будущее

by fandom Weiss Kreuz 2020 (fandom_Weiss_Kreuz), Kenilvort



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Psychic Abilities, fandom Weiss Kreuz 2020, profanities, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Weiss_Kreuz/pseuds/fandom%20Weiss%20Kreuz%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: Иногда обстоятельства - это все.
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig
Comments: 16
Kudos: 45
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Weiss Kreuz мини G — PG-13 2020





	Будущее

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Future](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/648829) by Lauand. 



Со временем Шульдих научился остро чувствовать разные виды молчания Кроуфорда. Это молчание было скверным. Винить Кроуфорда было трудно: их связали и бросили гнить в какой-то темный подвал — не самая приятная ситуация. Поблизости не было ни одного разумного существа, которое можно было бы заставить помочь, ни Фарфарелло, чтобы выполнить за них всю грязную работу, вообще никого полезного. Все было так шаблонно, что Шульдиха буквально тошнило. Однако он сдержался: хотя обыкновенно идею наблевать на Кроуфорда он бы счел весьма забавной, особенно сейчас, когда тот не мог вломить ему в ответ, эта конкретная тишина Шульдиха весьма тревожила. Это чувство было неизведанным, и Шульдиху оно категорически не нравилось.

Сюрпризы он всегда терпеть не мог: в его вселенной существовал лишь один их вид — неприятные. Вот как это молчание Кроуфорда. Мысли Шульдиха пошли на второй круг, и это его нервировало. А веревки на руках и ногах только усиливали беспокойство. Не было ничего хуже, чем заставлять телепата… 

Кроуфорд пошевелился, и Шульдих очнулся от своих мыслей. По правде говоря, с иголочки одетый Кроуфорд был не так интересен, хотя бы потому что вкус в одежде имел отвратительный. Но теперь Шульдих готов был признать: в тусклом свете, пробивающемся сквозь крохотные оконца — изнутри видневшиеся где-то совсем высоко, а снаружи наверняка довольно низкие, — взъерошенный Кроуфорд был воплощением красоты. Его вдруг настигла внезапная мысль: когда он выберется из этого гребаного подвала, то первым делом отправится в зоопарк, до полусмерти изобьет там какого-нибудь из тамошних больших котов и вдоволь насладится красотой раненого зверя. Затем он отбросил и мысль, и саму идею: не хватало еще, чтобы его возбуждали блядские коты. Зачем, когда под рукой находится грязный, потрепанный оракул — без очков, без галстука и пиджака, но с пугающе пристальным взглядом. 

Кроуфорд снова пошевелился. Довольно неуклюже, но Шульдих его за это не винил. Он и сам сейчас не показал бы чудеса психомоторики, так что оставалось только сочувствовать. Наверное, у Кроуфорда был план. Вот только Шульдих не ожидал, что после последней попытки придвинуться Кроуфорд его поцелует.

— Какого хуя?.. 

Шульдих толкнул его, но Кроуфорду каким-то чудом удалось удержать равновесие. С лица его не сходило выражение решимости. 

— Что? — не унимался Шульдих: для описания его чувств слово «волнение» сейчас и близко не подходило. 

Кроуфорд был так близко, что он чувствовал на коже его дыхание — мягкое, как ласки любовника, ритмичное, как годный секс.

— Я не вижу будущего. 

Шульдих застыл. Не какого-то конкретного будущего, но будущего вообще. Внезапно ему больше не хотелось смотреть на Кроуфорда. Не хотелось, чтобы Кроуфорд смотрел на него. Он вдруг понял, что взгляд у Кроуфорда был не столько пристальным, сколько жадным. Голодным как у человека, который знает, что ему никогда больше не суждено поесть. Тоскующим по утрате. А Шульдих не хотел быть ничьей утратой. Не хотел… 

— Да ты гонишь. 

Кроуфорд не ответил, и Шульдих нырнул в его сознание, понимая, что не встретит сопротивления. 

Его уже впускали сюда раньше, но все по-прежнему казалось непонятным. Сознание Кроуфорда было упорядоченным, но слишком огромным — как французский дворец. Все на своих местах, но слишком много всякой хрени, в которой не разобраться, если ты здесь не живешь. Какие-то двери оказались заперты, какие-то нет. Шульдих попробовал все. Он увидел не только бездонный омут, где должны были находиться видения Кроуфорда, — но и место, где Кроуфорд хранил свое мнение о вещах и людях. О нем. Шульдих закрыл глаза и сделал очень глубокий вдох. Помочь это не помогло, и он стиснул зубы. 

Ах ты гребаный СУКИН СЫН! 

С даром Кроуфорда все было в порядке: он избежал попытки Шульдиха врезать ему головой в висок. 

«Шульдих». 

Это был призыв к разуму, но Шульдих не обратил на него никакого внимания и завозился в своих путах — не столько чтобы спасти себе жизнь, сколько чтобы вышибить из Кроуфорда дух. Плевать на больших котов, и на красивое начальство тоже плевать, он хотел причинять боль, хотел убивать, хотел… 

«Шульдих». 

Его сознание пошло вразнос — и наткнулось на неуязвимые щиты, тут же остановившие его буйство. Это только разозлило Шульдиха сильней. 

«Шульдих». 

Мало-помалу топливо, которым питалась его взрывоопасная ярость, иссякло. Шульдих улегся на пол, измотанный, грязный, страдающий от боли. Он не хотел такой смерти. Он заслуживал большего и хотел, чтобы его пристрелили. Он имел на это право. Он хотел, чтобы Кроуфорд его убил. 

«Шульдих». 

Шульдих сделал очередной глубокий вдох. Кроуфорд снова придвинулся ближе, так же неуклюже и неловко, как прежде. 

— Столько лет просрал… — сказал Шульдих, не открывая глаз. — И ты ведь, блядь, все знал, знал и ничего не делал, и вот теперь мы оба сдохнем, и даже подрочить нельзя, лежим тут, упакованные как сосиски. Я мог бы убить тебя, если бы… ну, если бы мог, а вот ты можешь только занудеть меня до смерти блядскими россказнями про то, как блядский улей, который ты называешь мозгом, пронзает время и пространство. Вот только это ни хрена не поможет, потому что за столько лет я уже привык к твоему занудству. Ты без конца вешал мне лапшу на уши, а сам все это время знал, что я хочу твою задницу. Сволочь. Сволочь. Сволочь. 

— Поцелуй меня.

— Нахуй иди. 

— Поцелуй меня. 

Шульдиха по-прежнему переполняла злость. Он открыл глаза: Кроуфорд подсел совсем близко, и он удивился, как сумел не заметить тепла его тела, не услышать звука его дыхания, не почувствовать удивительную силу, которая, казалось, была самой его сутью. 

— Нет. 

— Поцелуй меня. 

Шульдих сузил глаза. 

— Ты ведь знаешь, что я тебя укушу. 

Кроуфорда это не отпугнуло. Он был таким охуенно спокойным, что в желудке Шульдиха снова заворочалась горячая злость. 

— Да. Поцелуй меня. 

Шульдих вздохнул. По крайней мере, у всего этого не будет последствий, никакого утра после, неловкого завтрака или искаженного командного взаимодействия. По правде говоря, он все равно предпочел бы неловкость обезвоживанию и смерти, но ничего не попишешь. 

— Я не собираюсь корячиться, сам давай.

Непривычно податливый Кроуфорд придвинулся ближе, но не дотронулся — просто улегся на бок, глядя на Шульдиха со всей возможностью серьезностью (которой было слишком много). 

Шульдих подался вперед и попытался не смотреть на ситуацию чужими глазами. 

— Это тупо. 

— Здесь только мы, смеяться некому. 

Шульдих предпочел бы, чтобы над ним посмеялись, лишь бы только получить возможность забраться в чью-нибудь голову и освободиться, но выбирать не приходилось.

— Я искренне надеюсь, что Фарфарелло ошибается и бога нет, я не переживу всего этого, если бессмертный дух и впрямь существует. 

Кроуфорд ничего не ответил — просто смотрел. Остроты у Шульдиха закончились, он сглотнул,снова наклонил голову… и на этот раз не остановился. Его губы мазнули по губам Кроуфорда. Тот вздохнул. Шульдих сделал это снова. Губы Кроуфорда мягко скользили по его губам. Шульдих был уверен, что они выглядят как подростки, которые впервые в жизни обжимаются, но ему было плевать, потому что он целовал Брэда Кроуфорда и Брэд Кроуфорд целовал его. Не потому, что ему было что-то нужно, не чтобы достичь какой-либо цели, но просто потому что хотелось. Это было невероятное чувство. Возможно, это был единственный за всю его жизнь поцелуй, который хоть что-то значил, и, поняв это, Шульдих практически растворился в нем и в Кроуфорде. Он погрузил язык ему в рот, и Кроуфорд тут же принялся его посасывать. 

Они целовались целую вечность. Истерзанные, покрытые грязью, связанные, измученные, они целовались. Затем невозможность коснуться, полапать и потрахаться напомнила Шульдиху о текущей ситуации, злость вернулась, и легкие покусывания сменились полноценными укусами. Шульдих по опыту знал, как это больно, но Кроуфорд, непреклонный, невозмутимый, ненормальный, воплощавший в себе кучу всякого «не», не издал ни звука. Он принял это как и обещал — и взбесил Шульдиха еще больше. Тот укусил его снова, но вдруг словно утратил способность кусаться и остановился. Чувствуя на языке вкус крови, он хватал ртом воздух и едва-едва касался лба Кроуфорда своим. 

— Ненавижу тебя. 

Наверняка Кроуфорду было больно, невъебенно больно, но он поцеловал Шульдиха снова, и Шульдих ему позволил. 

Спустя какое-то время они прервали поцелуй и уставились друг на друга. Им не хотелось говорить столько всего… а может, это было и не нужно. Шульдих медленно, почти застенчиво, склонился к лицу Кроуфорда и дочиста вылизал отметины от зубов. Не почувствовать — снова — вздох Кроуфорда было невозможно. 

— Хотелось бы мне… Мне бы хотелось пристрелить тебя, Шульдих. 

— Не сыпь мне соль на рану. Ты знаешь, как меня это раздражает. 

Кроуфорд хмыкнул. Он также знал, что Шульдиху нужна поддержка, хоть он ее и не хочет. Обычно телепаты были куда проще. Кроуфорд все еще не понимал, почему выбрал именно Шульдиха. Но это должен был быть именно он. С решимостью человека, которому нечего терять, Кроуфорд наклонил голову и поцеловал Шульдиха в макушку, и Шульдих, вместо того чтобы плеваться, лишь прижался теснее. Кроуфорд улыбнулся. 

**Author's Note:**

> От автора: если кому-нибудь интересно, то Кроуфорд ошибся, или его предвиденье заблокировали, или какую там еще хрень можно придумать. Короче, их спасли Наги и Фарфарелло, и они дожили до очень неловкого утра после (или, точнее, месяца после и даже года после) — с немыми взаимными упреками, ужасом и воспоминаниями о том, что произошло в подвале, и прорвой эмоционального ангста и еще большей прорвой страстного секса. Ну, если вам вдруг интересно.


End file.
